Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 7 Transcript
This is the full transcript for episode 7 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript Microsoft Sam: Ok! We're back at the studio! And you better not mess up the S from Hell logo, Scotty! R.O. Scotty: Ok, I'll try! Squared Gems Microsoft Mike: Squared Gems? Microsoft Mary: The 2nd power! Microsoft Anna: Perfect squares are 4, 9, 16, 25, 36, 49, 64, 81, and 100. Microsoft Zira: I learned that in 6th grade! Cubed Gems Jimmy: Cubed Gems? Hank: The 3rd power! Harvey Z.: Perfect cubes are 8, 27, 64, 125, 216, 343, 512, 729, and 1000. Sidney: I learned that in 8th grade! Hypercubed Gems Beulah: The 4th power! Abby: I can't learn fourths. Wally Warner: Me either. Rhonda Raven: Let's go! Supercubed Gems LH Michael: I don't know anything about supercubes. LH Michelle: Me dumbo! Johnny: Hmm... Lexine: Double hmm.... Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyyyyyyyy! R.O. Scotty: You bellowed, Saaaaaaam? Microsoft Sam: It is not Supercubed Gems, it's Screen Gems! Get it right, you noodge! R.O. Scotty: Tscha! I can't stand being called a noodge! Sodaroo Gems Microsoft Sam: What the heck is a sodaroo? R.O. Scotty: A sodaroo is a kangaroo furry who is related to a particular drink. Microsoft Mike: I love sodaroos. Microsoft Mary: They're so rejuvenating. Microsoft Anna: Especially when a sodaroo comes your way with paloppanies. Microsoft Sam: Polo ponies!!! Microsoft Zira: Sigh.... Ampersand Gems Jimmy: Ampersand Gems? Hank: When a logogram loves you, it is an ampersand gem. Harvey Z.: Lol. Sidney: Lol is right! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Percent Gems LH Michael: Percent Gems? LH Michelle: When you estimate your tax, know your percent gems! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Beulah: You are 100% correct! Abby: You're 100% too! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hashtag Gems Wally Warner: For when you post a tag on Instagram, it is called Hashtag Gems. Rhonda Raven: Actually, hashtags are called numbers. But you can call it that too. Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyy! This is all your doing! Yoooooooooou're fired! R.O. Scotty: Fired. Fired?!? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO MICROSOFT SAM YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER FIRE ME BECAUSE I GET THE S FROM HELL LOGO WRONG YOU STUPID BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH! BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! Davemadson: I'll re-hire you, Scotty. R.O. Scotty: Thanks. Davemadson: You're welcome. 40 mins. later, Davemadson drove Sam to the mental hospital and stayed there for a week. So Doreen Green, aka Squirrel Girl, took the role for him. Squirrel Girl: This logo is wrong. Let's fix it! Johnny and Lexine: Okay! Caret Gems Microsoft Mike: Caret Gems? Microsoft Mary: A caret can increase your number to a power. Microsoft Anna: Carets are fun to use! Microsoft Zira: Yeah right. HP Gems Jimmy: HP Gems? Hank: The laptop company for nerds. Harvey Z.: I'm gonna buy one right now. Sidney: HP is Hewlett Packard! Onn Gems LH Michael: Onn Gems? LH Michelle: The company that makes gadgets for your computer. Wally Warner: I love these gadgets! Rhonda Raven: I do love these gadgets because I'm such a raven! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pepperidge Farm Gems R.O. Scotty: Uh oh, methinks I goofed again! Beulah: Youthinks right, Scotty, let's try again soon. Davemadson: Lunch break. Abby: Wait, where are we going? Davemadson: Bahama Breezes in Hawaii. R.O. Scotty: Oh supercuberooty! Category:Transcripts